Specific personal items including a wallet, keys, cell phone, wrist watch, eyeglasses, and a day planner are typically transported in one or more pockets or a purse during daily activities. In the home these items are easily and commonly misplaced. Many times one does not realize that the item is missing until it is needed at which time a search is conducted, often under time constraints.
A container that reduces the likelihood of misplacing one or more specific common personal items would be desirable.